


Sense of Taste

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Eating, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville doesn't wank because he likes to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Taste

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #11. This story is fucked up (even by my standards). Approach with caution.

Casting a silencing charm around his bed, Neville settled back against the plush pillows. Wanking himself was always quick work, because it wasn’t the main goal.

He stared at the puddle on his stomach, mouth watering in anticipation. He dipped his finger in the puddle and pulled it backwards, watching with great interest at the consistency of his phlegm-like release.

He drew the finger into his mouth, moaning softly at the taste. He continued until every drop was gone, a thing he noticed with disappointment. There would be more tomorrow.

After all, he only wanked so he could taste himself.


End file.
